wyntergemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonora Sunrise
Sonora Sunrise is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. She is a hypothetical fusion of Fire Agate and Aquamarine. Appearance Sonora Sunrise gives off the appearance of a small queen sitting on top of a moving throne. The two halves are morphed and cannot be separated. She is the size of an average quartz Gem like Jasper and Holly Blue Agate. Sonora's top half is more elaborate than her bottom half. She has a large head wearing a giant teal colored crown decorated in jewels. It's so big it covers the majority of her face. A small flame hovers a little from the top of her head. She wears black lipstick that's shaped like a heart.Her smaller, gloved pair of arms are attached on her back and can wrap all the way around her chest. She wears a red and teal dress decorated with red jewels and a dark blue jagged design running across it. Her exposed legs show that she wears white stockings and red slip on shoes. In comparison, Sonora's bottom half looks plain yet it makes up the majority of the fusion. This half is confirmed to be Fire Agate's torso with leg-like stumps and a large pillar which the top half "sits" on. The area is split into two colors with the right side being blue and the left being red. This color combination corresponds with her pair of glowing eyes that are seen inside diamond shaped holes. Behind her are two large arms made out of water. Sonora's gemstones are located on her left cheek and under her left eye. Personality Sonora Sunrise is an unstable fusion so while she does have her own clear personality, her fusees will often interject when their cooperation starts to waver. Sonora herself is egoistical, tyrannical, and dangerous. She constantly gives out orders to everyone around her and expects them to follow them perfectly. Otherwise, she's quick to give out severe punishments. She may even punish others for no other reason than because she's in a bad mood. The fusion is noted to be impatient and has a short temper which just adds onto her already hostile nature. Sonora sees everyone else as beneath her and treats them as such. The only exceptions to this are the diamonds who she adores and willing to cooperate with. When she starts to desync, her fusees become more present within her halves. Aquamarine usually occupies the top half due to her own ego and always being pushed up on a pedestal by Fire Agate and gem society. Through the top half, Aquamarine rarely does any work and just barks out orders. Fire Agate, controlling the bottom half, usually enforces the rules and rarely speaks. This is often due to Aquamarine ordering her to keep quiet. Abilities Sonora Sunrise has standard Gem abilities. Sonora Sunrise has inherited Fire Agate's combat experience so she may be able to fight in combat. She mostly relies on her abilities and her scepter's tractor beam. Skillsets: * Scepter Proficency: A combination of Fire Agate's rapier and Aquamarine's wand becomes a fancy scepter. While it's not used for fighting, it can still project a tractor beam that can move and throw objects as well as immobilize Gems. Unique Abilities: * Hydrokinesis: '''Sonora Sunrise can create and control water to an extent. She primarily uses it to construct giant water hands. * '''Pyrokinesis: Like Fire Agate, Sonora Sunrise can create and control fire. She uses this to move herself around using her lower half legs like jet exhausts. * Heat Resistance: Another ability inherited from Fire Agate, Sonora Sunrise can withstand extreme temperatures. Trivia * Sonora Sunrise's voice is her fusees' voices speaking simultaneously rather than being mixed. ** When the fusion becomes desynced and her fusees occupy a part of her body, one voice is more prominent than the other. Aquamarine's voice will be clearer in Sonora's top half and Fire Agate's will be heard better from the bottom half. * Fire Agate's gemstone is located on the lower half of Sonora's body instead of the upper body. This was done to emphasize the toxic dynamic between Aquamarine and Fire Agate. Aquamarine, being an aristocratic Gem, would treat Fire Agate poorly due to her status as an off-color and agates being lower on the gem caste system. Fire Agate, on the other hand, would put up with the mistreatment due to how she holds the societal expectations of treating aristocrats. ** Despite all of this, the two end up fighting within Sonora often and, eventually, Fire Agate would become fed up with Aquamarine and force them to defuse. * The fusion dance for Sonora Sunrise is called "Decree". It's when an authoritative leader gives out orders to others. Gemology * Sonora sunrise, otherwise known as sonora sunset and chrysocolla cuprite, is a secondary copper mineral. ** Chrysocolla's chemical composition is (Cu,Al)2H2Si2O5(OH)4·nH2O, has a hardness of 2½ - 3½, and an orthorhombic crystal structure. ** Cuprite's chemical composition is Cu2O, has a hardness of 3½ - 4, and an isometric crystal structure. * Sonora sunrise is a natural combination of both aforementioned minerals. * The black color in these stones are contributed by magnesium or iron. * Both chrysocolla and cuprite form in the oxidation zones of copper. * The material is usually covered by 1,000 feet of gravel. * Even though they are associated with each other, chyrsocolla cuprites are rare. * They are only located in the Millpillas Mine of Sonora, Mexico. The mineral was officially discovered when the mine opened. * Chrysocolla's name comes a combination of the Greek words chrysos meaning "gold" and kollas meaning "glue". * Cuprite's name comes from the Latin word cuprum, meaning "copper". * Metaphysically, it combines the properties of both chrysocolla and cuprite. It can explore the highest hidden knowledge and benefit leading a future conveniently. ** The stone also gives the wearer vigor and vitality, preparing the soul to fight challenges in their lives. It soothes the soul for them to explore past lives, overcoming the difficulties as a spiritual guide, and learn the responsibilities of life. ** It also promotes creativity and help solve problems easily. Gemstones Gallery Decree.png|Sonora Sunrise's fusion dance. Sonora-sunrise-sheet.png|Sonora Sunrise's character sheet. Silence-Your-Queen-Is-Speaking.png|Sonora giving out an order. Sonora-height.png|Sonora Sunrise's height chart featuring several characters. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Fusions Category:Fan Fusions Category:Gems Category:Wyntergems Category:Secondary Minerals Category:Multi-colored Category:Fire Agate Fusions Category:Double Fusions